


Teamwork

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Noctis and Prompto chat while Noctis is in labor, and Prompto is grateful for his advice.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: It Came from Tumblr [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Kudos: 44





	Teamwork

“Keep breathing, that’s good. Deep breath in, slow breath out” Prompto says, rubbing circles into Noctis’ back as he leans against the wall moaning lowly.

“Huu-rts…” Noctis moans as he rocks back and forth slowly, trying to ease off the worst of the contractions as he waits out the pain.

“I know, you’re alright though, just keep breathing” Prompto soothes, it wasn’t easy watching Noct go through this knowing he wasn’t that far off from being in his position himself. 

Noctis was only 2 months further along than he was, and yet it showed considerably in the way his stomach bulged out in front of him. Anytime Prompto was worried he was getting too big, all he had to do was look over at Noctis to remind himself that he wasn’t nearly as big as he could be. Though he still had plenty of time to grow.

“Ohhh…Ngh” Noctis groaned, heaving himself upright again and continuing their slow laps around the hotel room, Prompto falling in step beside him. “S-sorry you got stuck on baby watch… you could’ve still gone out instead of Ignis.”

“It’s alright, Noct. I don’t think I’d really want to be walking anywhere right now anyway. My ankles are swollen as hell today” Prompto laughs, but his feet really are swollen, the idea of walking anywhere just sounds painful. Even their small, slow laps around the hotel room are starting to hurt.

“Ugh… I feel you on that one, don’t expect that feeling to go away anytime soon because it won’t” Noctis laments, and that was the good thing about your best friend being pregnant before you. Prompto had received all the warnings he could ask for when it came to pregnancy. It was a little reassuring to know he wasn’t alone.

“Oh! oh oh oh, stop! hahhh!” Noct stops suddenly, face scrunched and whole body tensing as another contraction takes over. It looks worse than the others, and from the way Noctis is groaning through it sounds worse as well. It feels like forever until he finally relaxes some and eases the death grip on Prompto’s hand.

“I- I think I need to sit down…” Noctis winces, already hobbling towards the bed.

“Can’t blame you there. Wouldn’t mind a sit down myself right now” Prompto agrees, following Noct over to sit down, hands supporting his back along the way.

Noctis plops down on the bed, wincing instantly as he sits down to hard on his already aching hips, “Ohh!! This sucks! You want my advice, Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t have a baby! It hurts like a bitch!” Noctis groans, heaving his heavy stomach up the bed to rest against the pillows.

Prompto looks down at his hands resting on the swell of his stomach, then back up to Noctis. “Uh… bit late for that I think?” he laughs sheepishly.

It wasn’t like they’d planned to get pregnant, or even be pregnant at the same time. The world just works in mysterious ways, and before they knew it they were watching each others belly’s grow by the day. It hadn’t been easy, but they’d supported each other the whole time. They were making it work.

“…I’m glad you’re here with me, Prom. You’ve made it a lot easier to get through this, y’know.”

“Me? You’re the one always helping me out, telling me about all the good and bad stuff that’s gunna happen. I haven’t done anything” Peompro laughs, rubbing the side of his stomach leisurely as his baby rolls around underneath.

“No, you’ve done so much for me without even realising it. Anytime I’ve felt awful or tired or too sick to move, and I see you in the exact same situation, still smiling and being yourself it reminds me that I can’t just stop because of this baby. That I still have to keep moving as well. I would have given up months ago otherwise…”

“R-really?” Prompto freezes. He hadn’t even considered how hard Noctis’ pregnancy has been on him physically and emotionally.

“Yeah, really. So, it makes me really happy to know you’ll be by my side when this baby is born as well. You’re my best friend, Prompto. Just being around you is all I need to be happy” Noctis smiles, even as tired as he looks, hair dishevelled and cheeks red, he’s still beautiful when he smiles.

Prompto grins back, putting his fist to his chest and bowing his head to his Prince, and best friend. 

“Ever at your side, Prince Noctis.”


End file.
